


Hope/less

by WhiteRoseRed



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Poetry, Post-RotJ, Post-TLJ, Shoutout to my Reylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseRed/pseuds/WhiteRoseRed
Summary: A forest floorneedles and sodI could go back there
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Hope/less

I. Endor, 4ABY

A forest floor  
verdant, littered with metal and moss  
I could go back there  
in a whirlwind of memory,  
twine my fingers in yours again  
Familiar, strong  
Brave and unyielding  
As if all that you are could be shown  
simply with touch

That graceful lean of you  
A fern leaf in the sunlight  
You pressed your kissable cheek to the bark  
Of a trunk that went on for centuries  
Hummed so softly, a tuning fork  
Struck to the note  
Of the thing that connects all life

You pulled life to us on cobweb thread, unwound it, and spun again  
Down among the fallen leaves  
Sweetest smell of grass and dew all across your neck

When we arose  
To join the others  
Tangled in your hair were tiny white flowers  
You carried them with you like stars

II. Takodana, 34ABY

A forest floor  
needles and sod  
I could go back there  
again in a quiet moment, kneel  
Let it fall through my fingers  
Humus soft and sun-warm

Place my naked hand on a boulder to stroke the lichen  
Breathe slow, and barefaced the scent on quiet wind  
Turn over in thought the weight of you  
cascading hair and cloth on my forearms  
But this time  
I lie prone and helpless  
One white sun to stare into in a halo of tree tops  
A short escape  
Into that oblivion  
From this oblivion  
crushed, dead leaves crunching in the fold of my cloak

Once I am back  
In my place among the stars  
they leave tiny brown flecks on the tile  
to be stomped by a legion of boots

**Author's Note:**

> Forest encounters with brunette beauties are a thing the Solo men have in common, yes? I let Han’s voice be a lot more flowery in his part than I wanted to, because it’s a love poem and more stream-of-consciousness than "Family", which I wrote to sound more like a soliloquy.
> 
> With thanks to Christine And The Queens’ cover of “Blinding Lights”, which can be found on her IGTV and I put on repeat as I wrote.


End file.
